<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears of~ by loosenoodlepoodledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691139">Tears of~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle'>loosenoodlepoodledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intense Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Horror, LGBTQ Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo can't stop her heart from loving Kim Dahyeon, no matter how much Dahyeon's neglect hurts her.</p>
<p>But is confronting her Momo's best choice?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intense Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears of~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the song "Cry For Me."</p>
<p>*Also, since this confuses some people: "Dahyeon" is a valid Romanization of "다현."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Her eyes are shut to me, ever as they always have been. Droplets of water glisten on her skin, and just as I place the rose under her nose for her to smell it, Dahyeon’s lips quiver, and she begins to stir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                I have always had a thing for Kim Dahyeon, but she’s never had a thing for me. That’s one of the reasons I started dating Heechul. I had sort of given up on my dream girl, but Dahyeon never started seeing anyone intimately herself. So the possibility of being with her was always in the back of my mind.</p>
<p>                One day, I overheard a conversation between Dahyeon and Mina, my old dance rival. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I just sort of ended up in the right place to catch the tone of it. Nothing seemed strange about Dahyeon’s voice, she was perfectly normal. But I detected something in the way Mina spoke, that piqued me, that plucked at my heartstrings.</p>
<p>                I heard one of them approaching suddenly, so I stepped around the corner and waited. Soon I saw the back of Mina’s head, and a solitary tear on her cheek, as she silently went her separate way.</p>
<p>                It was not difficult to figure out why Mina was upset. I’d been to the same place before.</p>
<p>                That same eternal neglect.</p>
<p>                I don’t know why I’m in love with Dahyeon. There is just something about her that draws me thither. Something in her beauty, of course. That dark hair, and snow-white skin. Something else, in her personality, too: a kind of irrepressible earnestness that I find increasingly compelling as life goes on. But with that earnestness comes a kind of obliviousness, a naivete.</p>
<p>                And it keeps breaking my heart. And now Mina’s, too, apparently.</p>
<p>                Dahyeon appears around the corner, and doesn’t see me. I could keep quiet, could stay hidden. But I don’t.</p>
<p>                “Hey, Tofu, where are you going?”</p>
<p>                Dahyeon jumps, then turns around. Her eyes are wide, and she’s blushing.</p>
<p>                “Momo, don’t do that! You scared me!”</p>
<p>                Yes, indeed; I did scare her. “But how can I talk to you if I can’t speak?”</p>
<p>                Dahyeon smiles nervously, and I run the tip of my pointer finger through the hair that goes over her left ear.</p>
<p>                “I want to spend some time with you,” I tell her.</p>
<p>                “Oh, sorry, I can’t!” She then hurriedly slips away to God knows where, but I doubt Mina or I will be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The worst time was a few years ago. The whole group had gone on hiatus, and we were making our goodbyes, and then, Dahyeon was just gone. No farewell, no hugs or kisses. She had forgotten about me. I brought it up to her later, after the hiatus ended, but she was oh-so-flip about it. And I still haven’t gotten that kiss.</p>
<p>                I wander out of the hallway, and find Mina lying on the couch. There are other places I could sit in the living room, especially because we’re the only two here right now, but I choose to snuggle with Mina instead. She looks up, surprised, as I maneuver my way into a position behind her.</p>
<p>                “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>                I squeeze her tight. “You looked a little down, so I thought I would cheer you up.”</p>
<p>                A small tear glistens in the corner of her eye. “Thank you, Momo.”</p>
<p>                “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>                After a moment, I lean forward and peck the back of her neck. She shifts.</p>
<p>                “What was that for?”</p>
<p>                “I wanted to make you feel good. Does it feel good?”</p>
<p>                Mina doesn’t answer for what feels like a long time. Then, finally, she says, “It does.”</p>
<p>                I hold her tight, but she’s no substitute for the one I truly want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                There have been other times that Dahyeon has burned me, has bled my heart dry. She can be so forgetful, like her mind is in another time and place. I’ve even seen it happen. Once, during an awards show, she just sort of stared off into space, and didn’t snap out of it until there was a deafening applause. When she came to, she looked around wildly for a second, like she didn’t know where she was. How can you fall asleep sitting up like that?</p>
<p>                Although, to be fair, our schedules <em>can</em> be unreasonably hectic. So I probably shouldn’t blame her for stealing a snooze at every other odd moment. It’s weird, though. I’ve seen her do it at music video shoots, too. Part of me wants to know what she’s thinking, when she just zones out. If she’s even thinking at all.</p>
<p>                She’s also forgotten messages I’ve sent her in the past. No reply, and no action taken in response. I’ve given up admonishing her over it. She just shrugs, with only token remorse.</p>
<p>                It occurs to me how bad this looks. I keep falling for Dahyeon, or rather I have fallen and never recovered, and I never get anything back in return. I should make a clean break, I tell myself. And for a time, with Heechul, I thought had. But I can’t quit her, no matter how hard I try. I wish so desperately that she’ll finally notice how I feel, or at least notice how much she’s hurt me through her carelessness and neglect. Just one sincere apology is all I want.</p>
<p>                And when she fails to give it, some part of me that I’m ashamed of wants petty revenge. To hurt her the way she hurts me. I try to smother that feeling, but just like my unrequited crush, the desire comes oozing back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Mina and I part ways. I bundle up, and leave the dorm, wandering the city streets at night. At first I have no direction intended, I simply wish to put some distance between myself and my snow-white princess. No just physical distance, but mental as well.</p>
<p>                The moon doesn’t allow it. The sky is clear tonight, and plays host to the bright, pale orb. It reminds me of Dahyeon, too, and now I know I’m losing my mind if I’m elevating her to a fucking moon goddess. Jesus, there’s no hope for me. I’ll never be able to rid myself of these feelings for her, at least if she never comes out and tells me how she feels about me. I’ll have to confront her, have to take matters into my own hands.</p>
<p>                Seoul has these underground markets beneath some of its streets. They’re like malls built adjoining subway stations, and they are often open twenty-four hours a day. I find my way to one with a gift I’d like to buy, for Dahyeon. It encapsulates my feelings for her almost perfectly.</p>
<p>                It’s a red rose, sweet and beautiful. And underneath is a seriously thorny stem. I can hardly touch it without getting pricked.</p>
<p>                I head back to the dorm, hoping Dahyeon’s finished with whatever business she had to take care of today. I arrive, but it’s awfully quiet. The living room lights are still on, but no one is home.</p>
<p>                Huh. Where did everyone else go?</p>
<p>                I try calling Dahyeon, but it goes straight to voicemail. I call Mina, but I hear her phone vibrating in the apartment. I find it in her room, all by its lonesome. She left it here, when she went somewhere else.</p>
<p>                It doesn’t make sense.</p>
<p>                I want to try some of the others, but I hesitate. It’s kind of late, and they might be staying over at a friend’s house, or…something. If they’ve gone to bed (or are otherwise indisposed) I don’t want to interrupt them. But then there’s Mina’s phone here, and that mystery gnaws at me…</p>
<p>                Well, I’ve got this rose, so that settles it. I’ll try calling Dahyeon again, because I know she was the next-to-last person I met at home. Maybe she’s with Mina.</p>
<p>                Which sends a tiny pang of jealousy through my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                I call Dahyeon, and this time the phone rings through. I have to let it ring several times, though, before she picks up.</p>
<p>                “Hello? Momo?”</p>
<p>                “Uh, yeah…hey, Dahyeon.” I’m nervous. “Is Mina with you?”</p>
<p>                “Hmm? Oh, yes! She’s around here somewhere.”</p>
<p>                Silence.</p>
<p>                “Um, where are <em>you?”</em></p>
<p>                “Huh? Oh, I’m at Club Silla.”</p>
<p>                More silence. I start to feel bitter.</p>
<p>                “What’s Club Silla?”</p>
<p>                “Duh, it’s a club,” says Dahyeon.</p>
<p>                I skip a beat. “But <em>where</em> is it?”</p>
<p>                Dahyeon doesn’t respond immediately. “I’m not exactly sure, I just followed my phone’s directions to get here.”</p>
<p>                <em>And you brought Mina with you,</em> I think. “Mina left her phone at home, so you’d better give me an address so I can return it to her tonight.”</p>
<p>                She pauses. “If you insist,” says Dahyeon, and she sends me a text with the address. I’m surprised. It’s way over in Suseong District. It’ll take me some time to get there.</p>
<p>                “See you soon, Tofu,” I finish. Dahyeon hangs up the phone without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                I spend virtually the whole subway ride over there silently fuming. I wonder if I should instead have waited until the morning, or better still let them come home to me, but I’m jealous, and I have to know what Dahyeon has been up to with Mina tonight.</p>
<p>                This does not explain why I haven’t thrown out this painful rose already.</p>
<p>                The pink paper wrapper around the stem does nothing much to protect my hands from its thorns. I’m pricked multiple times, drawing tiny droplets of blood that stain the wrapper with gentle crimson dots.</p>
<p>                I reach the correct station, and disembark. Club Silla is a few blocks away, in the basement of a two-story house with shopfronts built into it on one side. It takes me a second to find the right door, because there is only a security camera and electronic lock, no bouncer. I ring the doorbell and am let in a moment later. I then stagger through a dim void, until I reach a room lit with a cold, blue light. Here I find Mina, pale as a ghost, slumped over in a chair, with an empty glass on an end table by her side.</p>
<p>                I’m glad she’s still wearing all her clothes.</p>
<p>                I take her phone from my pocket and slide it into one of hers. I don’t want to just leave it in the open, and I’m not sure I’m even going to stick around long enough to meet Dahyeon. I don’t see her here, anyway, and I’m not about to go trudging through this basement in search of her.</p>
<p>                I turn back the way I came, stumbling through the dark until I run right into the closed door.</p>
<p>                I reach around for the door handle, but it’s locked. I turn on my phone light to be sure, and I see no way to unlock it.</p>
<p>                “Dahyeon?” I call out. I realize there seems to be no one else in this club, and there’s no music playing, either. In fact, if it weren’t for the faded ‘Club Silla’ motifs tucked here and there along some of the walls, I would think this place was actually just an Airbnb.</p>
<p>                “Dahyeon?”</p>
<p>                She doesn’t answer me, and since I apparently will not be ruining anyone’s evening with my phone light, I take a closer look around. This really is just some crappy utility basement.</p>
<p>                I return to the room where Mina sleeps and I gently call her name, but she doesn’t wake up. With my phone out, I can see another doorway I can try. Through here there is another dark hall, one with a right angle turn, and it ends with a room illuminated by deep red electric lamps. Dahyeon lays on her back upon some strange piece of furniture. It’s not a sofa, nor is it a table.</p>
<p>                “Dahyeon? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>                Maybe this is some kind of drug den.</p>
<p>                I look down at Dahyeon. Her eyes are shut to me, ever as they always have been. Droplets of water glisten on her skin, and just as I place the rose under her nose for her to smell it, Dahyeon’s lips quiver, and she begins to stir.</p>
<p>                “Tofu, I—”</p>
<p>                She grabs my hand, squeezing it hard in her grip, and crushing my palm against the thorns. Rivulets of blood pour out, making me cry out in pain, but I am not alarmed even when she opens her mouth and starts to slurp the blood from my hand. No, it’s when I see her eyes that I start to panic.</p>
<p>                Her bloodred eyes.</p>
<p>                “Dahyeon! No!”</p>
<p>                I twist my way out of her grasp, tearing bits of flesh off my hand in the process. I turn tail and run with all abandon, nearly falling down while navigating the right-angle turn. In the blue room I stop just long enough to shake Mina, but she slumps over and I feel the chill of her dead, bloodless flesh and I almost pass out then and there, but I run towards the door and grab the handle, and it is just as locked as it ever was.</p>
<p><em>                “Momo-chaaan?”</em> I hear Dahyeon’s voice, but it’s a disgusting imitation of it, all her notes wrong and the cadence of her speech ruined by a sick, underlying <em>gurgle</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>                “Momo-chaaan, where are you goiiiing?”</em>
</p>
<p>                I have to get out of here. Can the cops find me? As I look around for another way to go, I try to dial 1-1-9 but I must have done something wrong because I don’t hear it ring.</p>
<p>
  <em>                “Momo-chaaan, it’s no use to ruuuuun.”</em>
</p>
<p>                Dahyeon’s almost on me, but I think she’s toying with me, she’s moving so slowly. There’s only one other way I can try, a final exit from the blue room. I slam my shoulder into this last door, and it opens, but not to any escape. There’s a kind of cell here, with Tzuyu and Jihyo and Jeongyeon slumped over, just like Mina was. Just as dead.</p>
<p>                All I can do is scream.</p>
<p>                Eventually, Dahyeon reaches me, and pries apart my arms, which I had been using to vainly shield myself from this reality. She grabs hold of my face, forcing me to look up into her empty, crimson eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>                “Don’t you love me, Momo-chan?”</em>
</p>
<p>                There are thick blood clots between her horrible, pointed teeth.</p>
<p>
  <em>                “Won’t you die for me?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think this is as good as "yes yes yes."</p>
<p>"Club Silla" is just taken from Silla, one of the not-quite-medieval kingdoms of Korea from the 1st millennium. It's meant to imply that Dahyeon is an ancient vampire. Silla by the way, or 실라, is pronounced either "she-la" or "shil-la".</p>
<p>I suppose I should also explain Dahyeon's forgotten kiss for Momo. I saw a V Live of them a couple years ago, and Momo was very upset about Dahyeon not saying and kissing her goodbye before Twice separated for, I think it was Christmas vacation? Anyway, Momo looked thirsty as hell (if being teary-eyed can look thirsty—ㅋㅋㅋ) so that occasion has always been in the back of my mind as a Shippable Moment.</p>
<p>And oh my goodness, y'all should check out the lyrics to "Cry For Me," it is some heavy stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>